<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Farmer Wyndon Does Things [Decent Title TBD oops] by Buttspaghetti (WigglyWriggler)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651835">Farmer Wyndon Does Things [Decent Title TBD oops]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyWriggler/pseuds/Buttspaghetti'>Buttspaghetti (WigglyWriggler)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stardew Valley (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, M/M, Maybe Explicit later on, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, doesn’t start at the bus lol, or meeting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:35:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WigglyWriggler/pseuds/Buttspaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a couple of years since the old Kepler farm was started back up by its late owner’s grandson, though nobody has seen or heard from him much since his arrival. All anybody knows is that the farm has been doing just fine since then, and of course, the scandal surrounding the young man; a half-Gotoran born from an affair between his father and a refugee from the opposing country, shunned by most of his family, except the kindly old man who left the farm to him. With buzz like that surrounding him, it seems to make sense that he prefers to keep to himself.<br/>One morning, however, the entire town wakes up to very personal and well-needed gifts addressed from the Kepler place on their doorsteps, and the talk starts up anew. Where did this come from, all of a sudden? Why Wyndon? Why now?<br/>And how did he get Elliott exactly what he’d been wanting without ever having spoken to the man to begin with?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elliott/Male Player (Stardew Valley), Elliott/Player (Stardew Valley)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Preface - Actual</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I’ve seen a lot of really good fics on here that have inspired me to try adding to the collection of Elliot x Player already out here. Biggest worry is doing the man himself justice, of course. Since he is a professional and I am but a mere Elliott simp. Hope this is a good and interesting read, though. Feedback is always appreciated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Quiet as the Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon shone brightly in the sky, unobstructed, watching over the resting citizens of Pelican Town just as it had so many nights before. Waves crashed gently against the sands on the beach, depositing shells and urchins as the water receded back into itself. The sound gently pulled its listeners into deep sleep; a content fisherman from his ocean outpost, and an ambitious author from his rickety seaside shack. </p><p>Not all who walked the sands slept on them, however.</p><p>A light, jingling sound began to permeate the air, like a comforting song that evoked a special, magical feeling. The slumbering humans’ dreams led them into deep, dark, mysterious forests as they subconsciously accepted the light music. Outside, in the real world, tiny feet pressed into the grain, pausing briefly outside of the fishing post, before retreating back. The same was repeated for the old shack. Inside, the long-haired author turned over under his covers, smiling softly as he felt leaves and branches at his fingertips and grass beneath his feet, as he followed tiny woodland creatures deep into the thicket. The song soon faded, but the dream remained. A pleasant rest unlike that which he’d known before.</p><p>======</p><p>Elliott stared down at his doorstep with a tired, confused expression on his face. His fingers pressed to his chin, he crouched low to take a closer look at the strange, unexpected sight by the light of the midday sun. Sleeping in was a bad habit of his, but he truly couldn’t blame himself this morning; such a rejuvenating and restful night he’d had, that he’d honestly wished he could have indulged in it for even longer. Perhaps, though, he should have regretted his late start to the day. Clearly, he had missed somebody. Somebody interesting.<br/>

On his doorstep laid a small assortment of incredibly valuable items--to him, at least. Valuable, yes...but confusing as well. Tilting his head curiously, he lifted the small tray of items off of the ground and stood up straight again. This was a phenomenon most mysterious, truly. On the tray sat two gorgeous duck feather quills, an ink well of deep cerulean, and one whole pomegranate. This...surely this was too much. Duck feathers as beautiful as these would go for at least a hundred gilleans a piece, and the ink maybe a bit more than that. Furthermore, it was springtime: pomegranates were well out of season, yet the fruit in front of him looked and smelled as fresh as if it had been picked just that morning.<br/>

What kind of person would leave such a valuable--and very personal--gift? He didn’t remember telling anybody about his desire for more aesthetic writing material, and the pomegranate seemed to be an act of Yoba all by itself. The only people he kept close to in Pelican Town were Willy and Leah. He wouldn’t have talked to Willy about this, though, certainly. Their friendship was more based around convenience, since they both fished together quite often and lived so close. He probably wouldn’t have told Leah, either, because she might have actually gone and done something like this, gone and gotten him the things he wanted despite not being too well off herself.<br/>

As he set the tray down on his desk, pondering, he suddenly heard a loud holler of excitement, and went back to his door. It appeared that Willy had finally stepped outside as well, as he held a crate high over his head. Though difficult to see from his distance, Elliot could see a few things poking out of the top: a bright yellow spongey thing, a bottle of golden liquid, some fish, tentacles…<br/>
Elliott squinted. Was that...sea cucumber? Mead? These things were pretty valuable to Willy. Which...seemed to mean that the gift was less aimed at pleasing Elliott specifically and more towards being a widespread act of kindness. Still, as nice as the present was, it was perplexing since he never shared his want of these things to anyone, at least not by his own memory. Just who left this for him, anyways?<br/>

Walking back to the desk, he pulled the quills, ink, and pomegranate out of the tray, revealing a small card lying on the bottom.<br/>
Ah, he thought, some answers at last.<br/>
He peeled the card off of the tray’s bottom and turned it over, scanning it for a second.<br/>
“Ah-”<br/>
Wait. His eyes widened and the corner of his mouth twitched in confusion. </p><p>To: Elliott<br/>
From: Kepler Farms</p><p>======</p><p>The town center was abuzz, with people showing off the assorted gifts they’d received in the night.<br/>

“Check it, I got a jar of cactus fruit, a really cool rock, and a fresh pizza from Jonno’s! That’s like, a four hour drive! It was still hot when I ate it!”<br/>
“A whole basket of fried calamari...I could barely contain myself! Just don’t tell my wife, I didn’t share-”<br/>
“I got food, too! A crate of really good peaches, a brick of goat cheese, and some spaghetti! Don’t tell Gus, it’s the best I’ve ever had…”<br/>

But the noise grew even louder as gossip about the sender grew.<br/>

“That guy’s never even bothered talking to me before, so I don’t know how he knew I liked amethysts so much.”<br/>
“Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever even seen him in person before. I wouldn’t think he even existed if the farm didn’t keep pushing out produce.”<br/>
“Is it even safe to accept any of this? What if it’s...what if it’s all poisoned or something?”<br/>

The rumors grew with intensity and volume, making it quite overwhelming to come upon as Elliott made his way into town. It seemed his previous assumption was correct: for some reason, the reclusive farmer’s sudden generosity had been extended to the entire town. All of its residents were babbling about their high quality, greatly appreciated presents, even though there were words of concern and suspicion being tossed around as well. Luckily, it only took a few minutes for the author to identify his artist friend among the crowd, and went over to greet her. As her eyes settled on him, a grin broke out over her face and she helped close the space between them.<br/>

“Elliott!” She greeted, excitedly. “Did you get a present, too?! You won’t believe the things he left me!”<br/>

Elliott smiled gently at his shorter, enthusiastic friend.<br/>

“Good morning, Leah. I did, as a matter of fact. Quite perplexing, isn’t it? I don’t believe I’ve ever met the good farmer, even when he first came to town.” Shaking his head, he brought a hand up to cup his own chin. “It’s quite something to think that he was secretly so generous a person.”<br/>

Generous, and something else. A mind-reader. Now being in front of Leah, he remembered for certain that he’d not ever let slip his want for pretty writing equipment. The whole situation was just strange, to him. It was true that he’d never met the farmer before, in fact, he couldn’t even remember the man’s name anymore. Only the farm itself. No way could he have gotten such an accurate read of Elliott’s most inner desires by glancing at him in passing.<br/>

Leah looked up at him, still excited.<br/>

“I’ve seen him at Marnie’s once or twice. He never talked to me, though. But he must be a really, really intuitive person to have known exactly what I wanted!” Glancing around for a moment, she lowers her voice. “I’m not exactly loving everyone’s opinions about the whole thing, though.”<br/>

Elliott cocked an eyebrow.<br/>

“What’s on everyone’s mind?”<br/>

Rolling her eyes a little, Leah sighed.<br/>

“Well, you know how Jodi is. Or, you know, how she was when he first moved in. What she thinks of that whole thing.” He did not know. After all, he himself was guilty of a bit of hermitry. “Some people are saying that this is some kind of...you know...secret attack.”<br/>

It was his turn to roll his eyes.<br/>

“Secret attack? All it is is a small collection of high quality goods. This must be quite the elaborate strike. So convoluted in its execution that he has accidentally worked to everyone’s benefit.”<br/>
That earned a small chuckle from the smaller friend.<br/>

“It’s still pretty odd, though, isn’t it? Nobody’s seen him at all, today, either. I wonder what he’s doing…?”</p><p>	=====</p><p>	The Wizard ran his fingers over the various items on his tray. Quite the valuable assortment, it was. The invigorating scent of the rare and elusive violet mushroom. The soft, yet powerful glow of the solar essences. The deep, darkly pulsating hum of the void essences. And the strange twitches of the super cucumber.<br/>

“So.” The magician looked up with an unimpressed look on his face. “You did not actually know how valuable these items would be to me, yes?”<br/>

A young man stood opposite him in the old cobbled tower, hood pulled over his head, with just a small amount of his short mop of chestnut brown, curly hair hanging out. The half-elf, for once, had a slight expression that suggested some stress on his face.<br/>

“...absolutely not.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As an establishing chapter it's pretty short, yeah, but here's your premise me hearties. Winks.<br/>As you can tell I'm kind of taking some liberties with the SDV lore but I promise nothing brought up will go unexplained.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>